


Always Him

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Time, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon’s never seen Arthur like this before. Never this haunted. There’s dark, bruise-coloured rings under Arthur’s eyes. A faraway look to him. On his return, when Leon touches his elbow in private, Arthur jolts away as if spooked, his eyes pale rinds and pupils retreating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Him

**Author's Note:**

> For anon's prompt: "can you do something where arthur and leon have their first time as teenagers? canon era pls!"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Leon’s never seen Arthur like this before. Never this haunted.

There’s dark, bruise-coloured rings under Arthur’s eyes. A faraway look to him. On his return, when Leon touches his elbow in private, Arthur jolts away as if spooked, his eyes pale rinds and pupils retreating.

He learns it eventually. The knighted men jeer and celebrate each other about the raid at the Druid encampment. A slaughter.

Arthur has killed in the past, but justly. He’s no more than a sapling to this. He’s really no more than a boy at this age—untried, not crowned prince yet.

When nighttime creeps into his bedchambers, Leon’s ears pick up on Arthur’s footsteps, because it was always him, and stands to greet him.

Leon knows he’s only in his long shirt, but Arthur shudders and grasps onto him, buries his face into Leon’s chest and into the garment. He holds on, and on, and refuses to let go when the other attempts to pry him lose.

"You mustn’t do this," he whispers, feeling Arthur shake his head and gasp out his body-shaking sobs. "You have to be strong. No man—" _no woman, no child begging for their lives_ “—is worth your tears.”

There’s sweat-sticky strands of blond against his mouth as Leon plants tiny kisses into the crest of Arthur’s hair, as the boy calms himself. He smells like salt and moisture, and he tastes like velvet warmth when Leon’s mouth opens against Arthur’s pushing roughly to his, demanding his attention.

Adrenaline blares through their systems, ragging their inhales, warming their skin underneath the layer of cool perspiration. Arthur feels exactly like Leon imagines, with that hot, bare flesh sliding harshly against him, with Arthur’s golden, hair-dusted legs spread wide apart on the linens. He understands it’s possible treason, and does not mean to lie to himself.

But still, Leon sucks that little, pink cock until Arthur jams his knuckles into his own mouth to muffle his cries, to restrain himself further.

He traces his fingers outside the crease of Arthur’s buttocks. There’s heat blazing just out of reach, where Leon wishes to press his thumb against the soft, wrinkled region. Just to know how deep it goes.

Arthur’s cock spills globs of thick fluid, right onto Leon’s tongue and despite its new flavour, he willfully manages to swallow. Leon sucks again, dutifully as ever, and Arthur’s foot shoves against his shoulder. A complaining moan.

They say nothing. Arthur doesn’t linger, after a few hours of rest.

Nothing changes.

Except Arthur.

Many raids come, but no more on the Druids. Arthur’s eyes are steel and iron, no more the fearful boy. Somehow, Leon loves him even more for it.

*


End file.
